Lost
by live2ski
Summary: Zane was Jessica's rival when they went to the Academy together. She graduated and went pro then disappeared after passing out during a duel. It's been 4 or 5 years since then...how will she feel about how much he has changed...
1. Day 1

Day 1

"Jessica -san, why don't you take a vacation. I don't like how you always have missions back to back. Besides, you should take a break with all that has happened."  
"Yes, Okimi-sama, if that is what you wish for me to do."  
-----  
That is what's going through my head. After asking permission from Kiba, my ex-master, to allow me to spend some time at Duel Academy. The only thing he requested of me was to see what was going on, over there with Professor Viper. I've met Viper once before; wouldn't touch him with a 10 ft pole. Much less come within 30 ft of the man. Anyway...where was I? Oh yeah! Of all places, I chose Duel Academy; Why? I don't know; I can see again...so...well...maybe I just wanted to re-live some memories...of when I dueled...I'm a very successful ninja, now; thank you. Well, I'm at Duel Academy now...Wow! Just looking around at this place, it hasn't changed. Oh...there's Sheppard.  
"Welcome back, Jessica! It is so good to see you again."  
I don't know if I flinched at 'see', at the loss of my own sight, I've been a little sensitive about sight related comments; good or bad. "Nice to see you too, Chancellor Sheppard," I said shaking his hand.  
Then, Dr. Crowler appeared out of nowhere. "Jessica! It is such an honor to have you back!"  
"Hey, Crowler. What's up?"  
"Oh nothi-"  
"HEY! CROWLER WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" A kid in a red jacket yelled; running down the dock. It looks like his friends are behind him.  
"Oh boy," The short man next to Crowler muttered. I gasped; a kid that was following the boy in a red jacket looked so much like...Zane, even though this kid had glasses.  
"Well, would you like me to show you around?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.  
"No thank you. I think I'm okay."  
"Okay; if you need anything, just ask. Okay?"  
"Yes, sir." I bowed.  
He went back to his office.  
"Hey, who are you?" the boy in the red jacket asked.  
"What! You don't recognize her?" the boy with glasses said.  
"Uh..."  
"Uhg. She is Charleen, a professional duelist's sister."  
"True. She was my twin sister. I am Jessica, but I no longer duel."  
"What! No longer!"  
"Yes; something happened, that put my carrier to an end."  
"Oh... Well, I'm Jaden Yuki. This is Syrus Truesdale..."  
My eyes went wide. Zane's younger brother.  
"This is Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry, Bastion, Jessie and Blair."  
"Nice to meet you all." As I bowed, I noticed someone in a black cloak in the woods. "Zane…" I whispered. "I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me." I bowed again and walked towards the woods.  
-----  
As I walked through the woods, I passed the cloaked man, he said, "Well, well, Blue Eyes, it's been awhile. I'm surprised you changed your hair to black; I believe that you were very fond of your white hair."  
"Hello, Zane; and the answer is: no."  
"What?"  
"You were about to challenge me to a duel. No."  
"I didn't even ask the question."  
"So? That doesn't change the answer."  
"Wait. One: How do you know it's me? Two: How did you know that I was going to ask you to a duel? Three: Why are you so cold now?"  
"One: I know you; including your dark side. Two: I know you; including your dark side. Three: Is none of your business."  
"..."  
"I found a new life after going bl-" Just then, a kunai was thrown at Zane. I tackled him, taking the hit. "Auhg!" I pulled the kunai out of my side and threw it at where it came from.  
"Jessica, are you okay?"  
"Yes." I said clutching my side and looked to see if I hit anyone. The truth is; I'm still recovering from my last encounter with an enemy on the way here. "Damn. It was only a trap." I sat down and leaned against a tree. Zane sat next to me.  
"Trap?"  
"Yes; a trap. I'm not normal."  
"I always knew that; it's obvious."  
"As a ninja."  
"Oh...Why did you quit dueling? It use to mean every thing to you."  
I sighed, "Must you know?" He didn't answer. "Fine. I lost my ability to see."  
"Huh?"  
"Uhg. I went blind!" I looked up from healing my wound.  
"Then how come you can see now?"  
"I got my eyes treated."  
"Oh..." Zane looked away.  
"Look, I don't even know why I wanted to come here in the first place. So, don't think I'm just gonna start dueling again; after not playing for five years."  
"It's been that long...wow...it feels like it has been forever..." Zane's voice trailed. It was obvious that his original intent was to defeat me in a duel; but now was feeling insecure.  
I stopped what I was doing and sighed, "...Zane..." I started.  
"Hm..."  
"I've been through a lot. Okay?"  
He looked at me in shock.  
"I've just lost my whole family. Everyone I've ever lived for; is gone." I feel like crying right now; now that I'm admitting this... "My mother...and...Charleen...they're gone..." A tear started to fall; I wiped it away.  
As I got up to leave, Zane started to say something but didn't. I turned around to face him. He looked a little ashamed.  
"Yes, Zane?"  
"...Never mind."  
"If you have something to ask or even if you just want to talk to me, feel free to. I always enjoy talking to a friend." And with that said, I started back towards the academy.


	2. Day 6

Day 6

Okay. I've been up since 1 o'clock in the morning. I tried to clear my head by taking a walk outside. I ran into Zane...okay...more like walked into him...but that's beside the point. I talked to him for awhile. Then, I went to the Abandoned Dorm. I got my old dueling outfit from inside. Right now, the outfit is in the dryer. It was pretty dusty. Crap; cough-cough can't breath; need air. There, that's better; cleaning my old boots was very dusty. Owww! The buzzer for the dryer is so loud and painful.  
-----  
WOW! I forgot how much I loved my black dress, red jacket that flares in the back from my waist to my knees, belt, decorative chain jewelry, and black lace-up platform boots. I told Jaden that I would think about wearing what I use to ware, when I dueled. Well, I am and I'm happy I did; because I feel a little better; for some reason. I styled my hair so that one eye was covered and went outside. It's Saturday; and I promised to hang with Jaden and his crew.  
-----  
It's 6 o'clock now; I'm standing on a cliff near the Red Dorm, watching the sunrise; letting the wind play with my hair. "So, you're wearing what you use to wear. Why?" Zane was standing next to me. I didn't notice him come; then again, I was having an out of body moment.  
"Um...I don't really know...guess I just wanted to..."  
"Hm..." Zane grunted as he walked off.  
I will give him credit for asking why I was wearing my old outfit. To be honest, I'm asking the same question.  
"Jessica?"  
"Whaa!" Syrus had startled me. I fell backward landing flat on my back, "...Ow..."  
"Jessica, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's what I get for spacing out. You need something, Sy?"  
He sat down facing me, "Well, I kinda wanted to ask you about my brother..."  
"Zane?"  
"You know him!"  
"Yes; my third year here was his first...though I got in two years early. We were rivals..."  
"Like Chazz and Jaden?"  
I smiled, "Yes."  
"Could you help...?"  
The smile disappeared from my face and I slowly looked away. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and sighed, "Isn't Aster going to duel Zane later today, correct?"  
"Yes, at eight. But..."  
"I've tried talking to Zane. Right now, I don't know if what I'm thinking is a good idea...and I'm scared..." I looked at Syrus and smiled, "But, I can't stand to see him hurt himself anymore." I looked at my cell phone, "Ack! It's 7:45! I need my duel disk. See you later Sy."  
"'Kay. See you."  
-----  
7:58

"Aster; step down," I said.  
"What are y-" He turned to see I was serious. Aster got off the field silently as I got on. "Colors", by Crossfade, was playing.  
Zane laughed, "So, you're decided to duel again? Hope you're ready to lose." He smirked.  
"Zane..." I said.  
"What?"  
"I'm not here to win. To be honest, I never cared about winning or losing; because that is only two seconds of my life. I'm here to hopefully get you to see that you're hurting yourself."  
"Hurting myself! How?"  
"Your ego; for one thing; that is all I'm saying." My dark side had completely taken over me, one could tell that because my blue eyes were now a blood red.  
Zane said, "Get your game on." As I said, "Let's duel."


	3. Day 8

Day 8

It's been about two days since I battled Zane. He beat me easily; but he has been unconscious since then. Looking at him in the hospital bed; I had no idea that this would happen. I knew Zane had heart problems...but I did not know that they were this bad. I convinced Syrus to go to class. Sy is stubborn and he doesn't realize he is. Heh...Well, I asked Okimi-sama to come and see if she could help. Oh...I hope she can; my attempts seem to be in vain. I remember my first duel with Zane. It seems as if it only happened yesterday. Wait, the door just opened...it's the gang...so I guess class is out. It looks like Atticus is still at the lighthouse.  
Jaden opened his mouth to ask how Zane was. I shook my head.  
Then, Chancellor Sheppard's voice came over the intercom and asked for Jaden and friends to escort some visitors to the Hospital Wing.  
-----

The radio was on, playing Memories by Within Temptation, when the door opened, I instinctively got up, for it was, Okimi-sama and Misao. "Welcome, Okimi-sama; Misao-san." I bowed to them.  
"This him?" Okimi-sama asked.  
"Yes, milady."  
"He's in bad condition. He's lucky to be unconscious; and shouldn't be...what was it?"  
"Dueling, Okimi-sama."  
"Ah...that's it. Thank you, Jessica-san. He shouldn't be dueling."  
She placed her hands on Zane's chest and her hands started to glow with a blue aura. After a few minuets, the aura vanished and Zane began to stir slightly. I released a breath that I had been holding. Then a sharp pain came in my side. I grabbed my side; my wound from the first day back still hadn't healed completely.  
"What's wrong?" Misao asked.  
"It's nothing," I said straightening up.  
"Don't say that; you're in pain, that's obvious. That cut is pretty deep," Okimi-sama said disapprovingly, "Sit." She pointed at a bed.  
"Yes, milady." I obediently did as I was told. She followed me and pulled the curtain, to give some privacy.  
"You know the drill." She said.  
-----

"There; done. Take it easy, okay?" Okimi-sama said when she was done treating my wound.  
"Yes, Okimi-sama. Thank you; for everything."  
I went back to Zane's side; he still hadn't opened his eyes. Okimi-sama and Misao left. My side is numb and I feel like crying. Shoot; I can't take it. "It's 8:30. Why don't you guys head that way," I said.  
They nodded and all left except for Sy; which I don't mind. Zane is his brother and Sy cares for Zane; and I respect that.  
-----

Syrus fell asleep around 10:30. I put him in a bed; I wish I would fall asleep...but then again, I don't. I closed my eyes; and as soon as I did, I heard bed sheets rustling. My eyes snapped open and watched as Zane opened his eyes slowly and sit up in his bed. I was holding tears back, having to wipe my eyes.  
"...Zane..." I whispered, standing up.  
"Uhg...my head hurts..." He moaned. Zane looked at Sy, then at me. He stared for a moment, and then his eyes went wide, "Jessica?"  
Tears were flowing down my face, "Oh, Zane..."  
Syrus woke up. He saw Zane and rushed over to hug him, "Zane! YOU'RE OKAY!" Syrus cried with tears of happiness.  
Zane didn't say anything.  
Sy wiped his tears and said, "Wait till the others hear!" and ran out the door.  
Zane and I looked at the door then at each other. I said, "Do you think he realizes it's one in the morning?"  
"Jessica...um...have you gotten any sleep recently?"  
"No. I haven't..." Tears started to roll down my face, again; the weird thing is, I don't feel like crying. I looked away.  
"Jessica, what's wrong?"  
"Oh Zane..." I wrapped my arms around him.  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed. I started to let go; but he pulled me back into his arms.  
I buried my face in his chest and he held me. Then I pulled back, he wiped my tear stained face, "You do know, that you're just going to give yourself a headache."  
"Well...seeing as I have a headache now..." I began, and finished in a happy-go-lucky way, "Yep."

Atticus burst through the door, "Is it..." he looked at Zane, "...DUDE! YOU'RE OKAY!"  
Zane didn't say anything.  
Atticus turned to me, "You look tired."  
"I am." I replied.  
"Why don't you get-" Zane started to say, as my world started to fade. I felt like I was falling and heard, "Jessica!"


	4. Memory

I'm sorry this chapter is so short... it's only important.

-live2ski

* * *

Memory

"Jessica, come on lets go have lunch!"  
"Charleen, you're unusually bouncy today."  
"Come on!"  
"Hey! Please stop dragging me!"  
"Then hurry up."  
"I'm coming; I'm coming."  
"Wait till you see who I invited! ...huh...why'd ya stop?"  
"It's not..."  
"Maybe."


	5. Day 9

Day 9

"Charleen!" I cried as I woke up, panting afterwards.  
"Jessica, what's wrong?" Zane was next to me.  
I sighed, "Just a memory."  
"..."  
"...I'm sure." I tried to get out of bed, but cringed with pain.  
Zane did not say anything; he put a hand on my shoulder.  
I weakly smiled.  
"You were a little more than tired, this morning."  
"Yeah...I guess..." I said laying back down.  
"I guess you're going to have to go back..." Zane looked away.  
"Wrong." I said, and Zane looked back at me, "I'm helping Crowler now."  
"...Why?"  
"I've found where I belong." I said.  
He stared blankly for a second, then smiled and said sarcastically, "Oh, there goes the neighborhood."  
We both laughed.  
"Want something to eat?" He asked.  
"Not really."  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. What do you want to eat?"  
"Nothin'" I tried to get up again.  
Zane put his hand on my chest and kept me lying down.  
"Fine, fine," I grumbled, "Hey, what time is it?"  
"1 o' clock."  
"Uhg..."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you fell asleep again before five."  
"Oh really." I said moving over so Zane could lie down also.  
"Yep." He said pushing my black hair back, "You wanna know something?"  
"Hm..."  
"You're allot prettier when you don't hide your face."  
That was the last thing I remember hearing.


	6. Day 10

Day 10

I woke up by the radio playing "Saturday in the Park" by Chicago. That is a very good song, might I say. Oh geeze, I'm hungry.

I looked at the clock and moaned, "It's 5:30."  
Zane chuckled, rolled on his side and wrapped arms around me. I tried to escape from his embrace but by the time I had the thought and my body reacted, he had already pulled me in. His heart beat...it's so...relaxing...and...reassuring...that everything is going to be okay...  
-----  
I was trying to tie the bow on the back of my dress, when Zane knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I said.  
Zane walked in, "You need some help?" He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.  
"I...think...I've..." I looked at what I could of the bow and untied it, "Could you? "  
He silently came behind me and tied it.  
"There," He said when he finished, "How's that?"  
I looked at what I could of it, "Thank you, I kept ting it upside-down."  
Hugging me and resting his head on my shoulder, "There's a difference?"  
"It looks weird upside-down." I gasped and stepped on Zane's foot.  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" He was rubbing his foot.  
"Just don't do that again!"  
"Do what again?!"  
I only slammed the door behind me.


	7. Day 11

Day 11

Okay, it's 7:30 AM and I'm doing random paper work for Dr. Crowler, wait...my boyfriend just walked in...How'd he find me...does he know about yesterday...please don't ask about yesterday. There; finished the paperwork. I've been thinking about yesterday anyways...for awhile...and starting to question if my boyfriend actually likes me...I mean he would disappear for one or two weeks at a time...  
"We need to talk." my boyfriend said.  
"One second." I said before talking to Crowler and giving the paperwork to Crowler.  
-----  
When my boyfriend and I were outside, I said flatly, "Okay, Diasuke, I'm technically working, so what'd ya want?"  
"Is it true that you no longer work for Okimi?"  
"Why do you care?"  
Diasuke pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Will you join me with Yukio?"  
I tried to pull away, but couldn't. The next thing I knew, I was falling, Diasuke was on the ground, and Zane caught me.  
"Jessica, are you okay?" Zane asked.  
"Yeah, just a little shocked."  
"Dude that hurt!" Diasuke was rubbing his face.  
I threw a kunai by Diasuke's cheek; it was a moment before the cut came. I frowned, "Don't lie; and no I won't."  
"Man, I was hoping to not have to use force." He said as he disappeared into the forest.  
I made some hand signs, "Baby Twin Dragon's Art of Summoning!" I placed my hands on the ground. Two floating lights appeared, they dulled to reveal a white dragon and a black dragon, both were no longer than a foot, "Zane, don't try stopping me. I have no choice." I turned to the black dragon, "Hiromasa, stay with Zane; you can explain everything to him."  
"Okey dokey." Hiromasa said chirpily.  
Turning back to Zane I said, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. If I had only known that Diasuke..."  
"It's okay; My foot's fine and I kind of deserved it." Zane said.  
I smiled, hugged him, and went after Diasuke.  
-----  
Yasahiro and I were coming up behind Diasuke, when I saw Charleen tied up and leaning against a tree in front the fire Diasuke was sitting behind.  
"Yasahiro," I whispered, "Change of plans; when I attack Diasuke, you go free Charleen."  
"Okay." Yasahiro siad.  
"On three," I started. "Okay...three."  
-----  
When Charleen was free, we embraced each other and said, "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Diasuke laughed, "Oh how sweet; the twins are together again."  
Charleen and I looked at each other and nodded. We did the same hand signs, put our hands together, "Twin Dragon's Summoning Art!" Two fully grown dragons' appeared above us. One was white and the other was black, "Amatterasu, Amaya, let 'im have it!" The two dragons attacked Diasuke, sending him off a cliff.  
Charleen and I relaxed; when I did, I noticed a sharp pain. Charleen said, "Jessica, your-"  
I tried to take a step forward, but fell. Charleen caught me and silently wrapped my wounds; one of which was my eyes, I knew it would be only a matter of time before I wouldn't be able to see, again. When she was done she said, "There, Jess; I'm amazed that you could fight with the wounds that you have."  
"Heh...anything for you, Char."  
The two fully grown dragons had disappeared and Char was helping me back to the academy.


	8. Day 12

Day 12 

Uhg, the last thing one does is walk up to Professor Crowler's on crutches. He just about lost his mind... not that he ever had it... Anyways... Now that there is ice on my knee it feels so much better. ….Grrr… Someone is at the door.

"Door's unlocked." I moaned.

Zane came in, "Hey, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess…" I glared at him through the bandages on my eyes. That was a bad question to ask me at the moment.

"'Guess?'"

"You really need to ask how I'm doing, when I'm lying in bed with ice on my knee, which is swelling, and I don't have the ability to see!" I snapped. "How d-"

Before I could finish he had bent over and kissed me on the lips. I tensed and afterwards relaxed and kissed him back. He pulled back and said, "I realize the state you're in just calm down, won't you."


End file.
